Alleyways
by Nyt Kird
Summary: New York City is not the biggest place, perhaps that is how two Shapeshifters managed to cross paths, or were they forced together…


New York City is not the biggest place, perhaps that is how two Shapeshifters managed to cross paths, or were they forced together...  
Skye Larson openly trusts no one, especially not cynical souls like Spencer Grind. But when all hell breaks loose, perhaps Skye will discover traits in Spencer he never meant to show, and maybe she will learn to trust him...  
Spencer Grind completely loathes Skye Larson, she is an open threat to his territory- which no Shapeshifter has ever tread upon, especially not a female- Spencer soon discovers there is more to Skye then meets the eye, and he may uncover a side of her she has tried to keep hidden...  
  
Chapter 1- Skye  
Tonight I walk the streets of Manhattan, prowling for signs of Hunters that have been tracking my kind for years. They keep themselves well hidden and leave little or no traces. I'd prowl with others of my own kind, but I do not know of any nor do I want to.  
I have left my safe territory tonight, I prowl alone in the midst of another's mind. It seems another inhabitant of Shapeshifter blood stays in these walls of Manhattan. I do not wish to discover him.  
I continue to walk and soon Shift to the comfortable feel of a Jaguar. Now fully capable of tracking Hunters, my senses wonder.  
I notice the aura of the one whose territory I have traveled into, it is powerful and seems so close, yet, I cannot sense his mind. That thought alarms me and I become very cautious. Sight, smell and sound are now ultra sensitive, searching for both the Shapeshifter's mind and the Hunters whom I know hide here.  
Suddenly a small hint of the Shapeshifter's aura becomes threateningly thick and heavy, I shift to my human form and look around blindly, no one is here.  
  
Chapter 2- Spencer  
Another treads in my territory tonight- Damn them to Hell and back. I let this Jaguar sense my aura, knowing it is powerful and thick she may run from fear that I will harm her. I have hidden my mind and it makes her uneasy, foolish kitten.  
I now watch her from the shadows, though I avoid my kind and humans alike, she is a stunning example of beauty.  
She has a pale complection, blending with long, straight blonde hair with black streaks running through it. She has a slim, lightly muscled figure but her eyes are what have caught my attention. A perfect golden glow I have never seen before with specks of lighter amber shades decorating those rare, frightened eyes.  
I study her more and think of just killing her there like I have so many other shifters I have crossed. She intrigues me so I leave her a few minutes longer in her confusion to see her reaction.  
Silently I step out of the shadows, her back is to me and I completely uncover my hidden self from her. She turns and looks me in the eyes, I meet her startled gaze of gold with cold harsh eyes that I know will frighten her more.  
I wait for her to react.  
  
Chapter 3- Skye  
I have been found.  
This shapeshifter has a powerful mind and intense aura that surrounds me like a storm. He has been watching me.  
My shock fades and I observe him silently.  
A towering figure, his hair is black, tipped with red. He wears no shirt, just loose slacks. He is mildly built with broad shoulders and is extremely tall. I must look up into his face to see his eyes, twin pools of cold, black darkness look back.  
His eyes unnerve me.  
A few silent moments pass as I observe this creature, then he speaks.  
''You're on my land, get out fledgling.''  
Suddenly, anger slides over my fear and I meet him with challenge,  
''And if I refuse?''  
''I didn't ask you a question, I gave you a command. Obey it.'' He snarled.  
I circle him, pretending to observe him, but my mind is frantically thinking to find a way out.  
My heart is racing and thumping in my chest, he looks powerful, his aura is powerful, if I fight...I know I shall die.  
Trying to fake affection I croon to him,  
''What is your name?''  
He eyes me with blatant disgust and answers icily,  
''Spencer.''  
My heart climbs my chest and makes a lump in my throat, is this him? The most feared Shifter in America?  
I hide my fear and in response ask,  
''Your reputation proceeds you. Merciless, cruel, cold blooded murderer, why am I not dead yet?''  
''You are just a fledgling, you couldn't harm me anyway.''  
My face burns with anger at that and I spin on my heel, stalking down the street away from him.  
He doesn't call me back, but just says my name softly,  
''Skye.''  
I am shocked that he knows my name, regardless of that I continue walking, ignoring Spencer. Suddenly I hear the frightening snarl of the black Panther he has shifted to. I also hear a whistling growing louder. I shift and feel another body slamming into my back, shoving me out of aim of a Hunter's arrow. The other was Spencer.  
Follow me, child. He growls in my mind.  
  
Chapter 4- Spencer  
I give the fledgling props, she can keep up and stay quiet.  
We can run, but the Hunters will catch up in a few minutes, I hope Skye knows how to fight, I don't think I'll be able to defend her.  
I lead us into a dark alleyway and tell her to remain silent as we wait for what lies ahead, she shifts uneasily but not enough to warrant attention so I leave her be.  
The Hunters are here...Arrows glide down the alley towards us and this child looks as if she is nearly frightened to death.  
At that simple moment I wish to gather her up in my arms and comfort her, then I feel a sharp twinge of pain as an arrow pierces through me.. The last thing I remember seeing are those flaming gold eyes.  
I wake God knows when, and take in the scene around me. It is my home.  
How did the fledgling know where I live?  
Looking down at my torso are wrapped bandages. Slowly the previous events of the night before come back to me.  
As I look for signs of Skye, I see an aid kit and bandages all over the bed and a curled, bloody heap that I know is Skye. Immediately I turn her over onto her back, she has many bruises and minor cuts but I see no serious injuries.  
After I have looked her over, she still sleeps. She is as beautiful if not more then I remember. Her fair hair is laying around her head with a few strands across her face that I gently brush away, as my fingers skim her cheek she sighs contentedly in her slumber.  
I again have the urge to take her in my arms, why do I have these thoughts? Me, the all powerful who cares for no soul but his own, cares for a creature I have met but last night?  
Her eyes flutter and I feel strange as she looks into my face with warmth in her expression.  
I think silently to myself for a moment and then ask,  
''How did you know where I lived?''  
''You have a distinct scent and when I'm in Jaguar form my sense of smell is quite strong, it isn't so difficult to locate you.'' She answers.  
On sudden impulse I utter,  
''Stay.''  
''What?'' She asks me in surprise.  
''Stay, in my territory-with me. Please?''  
  
Chapter 5- Skye  
He pleads for me to stay-this creature is evil.. How can I stay?  
The look in his eyes makes it impossible to say no, I shall stay. But if I feel the need to leave I will by all means go immediately...He seems different from legend...He has a heart after all.  
''Why do you ask this of me?''  
''You have saved my life, I am in your debt and if you stay here you shall be safe- no one could touch you while you rest in the walls of my territory.''  
I consider this a moment, it is a good thing to be safe. Perhaps I can learn from this shifter if I stay. I answer hesitantly,  
''All right.''  
He leans over me and kisses me chastely on my cheek. I feel heat rush to my face and I sit up and busy myself cleaning up bandages and the like.  
Spencer shifts a bit closer on the bed and brushes my hair back from my face, the feel of his fingertips on my skin almost makes me recoil but I remain still knowing he isn't going to hurt me.  
''Your blush is quite flattering to your skin tone,'' he remarks sarcastically. I smile and continue cleaning up the stray bandages.  
He leans closer to me and softly brushes his lips across mine, then rises from the bed and walks off to another room. I stare at him shocked. Not only is this man powerful but he is evil... Why has he asked me to stay? And why has this creature met my skin with such tenderness? What am I to him?  
  
Chapter 6-Spencer  
I don't know what's happening...I've asked her to stay with me and I've kissed her... What has come over me?  
I must speak with her... But what shall I say? A friend of mine knows about this sort of thing, Jacques Lefe't.  
I must get these bandages off first...  
I peel a small strip but it breaks, I do this to another and another. I growl in aggravation and begin picking hectically at the wraps.  
Losing awareness of the world around me, I do not notice Skye standing in the doorway watching me as I helplessly try to peel the bandages off my body. She giggles and I look up, her golden eyes are filled with laughter and the innocence of a child. I sigh softly and ask,  
''How do you get these things off?''  
''Here, I'll help you.'' she answers.  
Skye walks toward me and starts to unravel the bandages. Her hands are warm and they work quickly. When they briefly touch my skin every now and then, they make it tingle with an odd feeling. What is this girl doing to me?  
  
Chapter 7- Skye  
I do not know what to make of our situation. Spencer, as the legends go, is heartless, cruel and merciless. Why is he so tender with me?  
I finish taking his bandages off and look at his wound.  
''You shouldn't take your bandages off so soon,'' I tell him  
''It's fine, I'm walking aren't I?'' he asks softly  
''As you wish...'' I sigh.  
At that moment I realize how close we are and turn to leave, as I begin to walk out of the room Spencer finds my hand and turns me to face him.  
His expression is calm but his gaze is intense, he leans close to me and whispers,  
''Don't be frightened.''  
He then finds my lips and catches them with his own, the kiss is as intense as his black eyes but gentle and slow like the soft waves of the ocean.  
I step away still in his arms realizing what I'm doing, he can feel me tensing as I pull away but doesn't let me go.  
''What are you afraid of?'' Spencer asks me. He sounds confused and impatient.  
''What is there not to be frightened by?'' I ask, nearly shouting.  
I look directly into his eyes and see him wince at my words, I hurt him.  
  
''I do not wish for you to be frightened of me, nor do I wish of you to feel unsafe around me,'' he says calmly, but his gaze is anything but.  
''I have attempted to treat you gently and be kind to you, but obviously I have failed both of those tasks. I apologize for being so vicious.'' He says angrily.  
''Spencer I-''  
He cut me off.  
''You what, Skye? You can't trust me? Have I ever harmed you?''  
With that he walks out of the room leaving me there in my uneasiness, I hear the door to his home slam shut as he exits and I crumple to the floor, no he has never harmed me. All he has done is given me a tenderness which no one has ever shown me, and I threw it in his face.  
I begin to cry and hot tears spill down my cheeks.  
  
Chapter 8- Spencer  
I can't believe her...she refuses to trust me and I never did anything to make her not trust me...did I?  
I am in a hurry to reach Noches Oscuras - a night club close to my territory- to find Jacques, maybe he can understand this madness.  
Stepping into the dimly lit club I walk to the counter and ask the bartender for Jacques Lefe't, he points to a table in the corner and I walk toward the back.  
Jacques' smooth accent reaches my ears,  
''Ah, my friend, what brings me your company this fine day?''  
''Confusion.'' I reply tiredly.  
I explain everything that happened, the previous night, my invitation to stay, the brief kisses I stole, then the intense feel of her lips on my own.  
Jacques sits in silent contemplation for a few minutes and simply states,  
''You are in love my friend.''  
I stare at him for a brief moment in shock and reply quickly,  
''Jacques, this is me- Spencer- I don't fall in love, remember?''  
''You have.'' He retorts.  
''Well since I can't run around all day stuck with cupid's arrow, come. You must meet this kitten.'' I respond with light sarcasm.  
  
Chapter 9- Skye  
I can't stop thinking of Spencer, since he left he is the only thing on my mind... Is it possible I have feelings other then hatred for this... Panther? Or is it just that I fear him?  
I hear someone at the door- Spencer walks in with a man.  
This strange man is a few inches shorter then Spencer but indeed taller then me. He is very pale with hair as black as ebony, but his eyes are a piercing green I have never seen in anyone before.  
A brief smile from this man reveals what he is to me- it explains the jeweled tone of those Vampiric eyes.  
''Skye, this is Jacques Lefe't.'' Spencer says noticing my confusion.  
''You must be the lady I have heard so much about, quite the charmer I hear.'' Jacques adds after he is introduced.  
''Pleasure meeting you.'' I nod.  
''Pleasure's all mine.'' Jacques replies with another smile.  
I am uncomfortable with Jacques' boldness and wish Spencer would be more assertive at this point and step in. I hate listening to this Vampire flirt with me, if he oversteps his bounds I will respond brazenly.  
Spencer asks us to join him in the living room, as I go to walk Jacques offers his arm- Is this guy for real?- Of course, to be polite, I must accept.  
I gingerly take his arm and see a spark of ice in Spencer's eyes when he notices the arrangement, none the less he leads us to a more comfortable area and we all take our seats.  
Spencer and Jacques chat, as they do that, I study Spencer.  
He is wearing loose black pants and a black t-shirt that is pulled taut across him from his sitting position, he has a muscular chest and torso and I blush when I notice this.  
Spencer notices my ''studying'' him and smiles quickly before getting back to his conversation.  
A short while later, Jacques decides to take his leave. He shakes hands formally with Spencer and bids him farewell. He then turns to me and takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles, he brushes his thumb over my fingers and says,  
''I do hope to see you again, milady. Your stunning beauty does quite catch my attention.''  
With that, Jacques turns and leaves.  
  
Chapter 10- Spencer  
After Jacques leaves, I feel extremely angered. My friend offers his arm to Skye and she accepted it and he dares to show such fondness over her when he knows how I feel about her...  
''I bet you enjoyed that.'' I say a bit icily to Skye.  
''Enjoy what- having that Vampire slobber all over my hand?'' she responds quite nastily.  
She turns away from me and storms off to my bedroom, why was I so... Jealous over the display of that afternoon? Do I really care if others flirt with Skye? Remembering what happened that afternoon, and how I hate what happened so much, yes, I do care, in fact, I care so much it irritates me beyond belief. I also remember how I snapped my jealousy on Skye, she didn't deserve that.  
I walk quietly to my bedroom and stand in the doorway for a moment. Skye is sitting on the bed and is obviously extremely angry.  
''I'm sorry...'' I mutter and sit beside her.  
She looks at me hard and then animation fills her eyes.  
''Your jealous.'' She remarks.  
I feel myself turning red and stand up,  
''What?''  
She stands in front of me and replies with a smirk,  
''You are jealous that Jacques held my arm and kissed my hand and could possibly have stolen my heart.''  
I smile and say gently,  
''Maybe I'll just have to steal it back then.''  
Her smile fades slightly and she looks into my eyes, almost in a whisper she answers,  
''Maybe you already have.''  
She slides her hands behind my neck and her face is only a few inches from mine. I lean down closer to her and she tilts her face up and meets my invitation with her warm lips. Leaning closer to her I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her to hold her closer to me. The kiss deepens and she twines her hands into my short hair as her tender lips caress mine.  
She breaks the kiss but my arms remain around her and hers around me.  
''It's late.'' She sighs.  
I turn towards the bed with her in my arms and lay her down, after disposing of my shirt, I get in the bed beside her.  
Turning on my side to face her, I look at her gorgeous face. Her golden eyes are faded in the dark, brought down to a copper shade. They hold me in a trance of her beauty.  
''Skye...'' I sigh.  
''What is it?'' She asks curiously, her brow forming a frown.  
''You're beautiful, and not just that, but if indeed you have lost your heart to me, tell me before I go on.'' I state hesitantly.  
''It's amazing what can happen in such a short period of time, but, yes, my heart is lost to you.'' She answers honestly.  
I smile my whole heart at her and continue,  
''Not only are you beautiful, but...You're someone I want to spend a long time -maybe even forever- with. In my mind I know we have only known each other for a short period of time and thus do not know if we are even compatible with each other, but my heart tells me different. My heart tells me I've known you forever and that those burning gold eyes are something I've woken up to every morning. My heart tells me you are the one I've held in my arms during good times and in times you'd rather forget. It also tells me that it's here, it's just been buried, waiting for someone to discover it. And Skye, you are the only girl who makes my heart skip a few beats, only to pound them out moments later.''  
Tears are welling in her eyes as she smiles at me, I reach out and caress her face gently in my hands.  
A few glistening tears glide down her cheeks and I use my thumbs to wipe them away. She moves closer to me and I kiss her softly, willing to hold her through the entire night just to feel her near me.  
I slide my hands down her until they reach her waist, I pull her so she's closer to me and wrap an arm around her waist to hold her against me. Her gentle hands rest on my chest where she is laying her head and I feel her shiver against me. Is she still afraid of me?  
''Frightened still?'' I ask gently, though it hurts inside to ask.  
''Cold.'' She answers quickly.  
I then notice the drafty air around us and put a blanket on her. I also hold her closer and tighter as she cuddles into me, feeling like I've reached the sky and stars above.  
  
Chapter 11- Skye  
I went to sleep cuddled against Spencer, warmed by his touch and completely at ease. I feel so safe with him.  
I wake up curled into Spencer with him holding me close. I snuggle my face into his chest to keep out the crisp morning air.  
His eyes flutter open and land on me, he eyes me curiously as I look up at him with a half hidden face in his chest.  
''Comfortable?'' he asks, smiling.  
''Very.'' I mumble sarcastically, smiling back.  
He begins running one hand through my hair and holds me by my waist with the other. I lean into his hand wanting the comfort of his touch, he gets the message and moves closer against me. He moves his face until he is just a few inches from mine, leaning towards each other, we close that space and our lips meet but only the barest touch.  
Pulling apart I look into his eyes. They're cold, black and cruel. That I remember from previous affairs.  
But now, Looking into his eyes I see something completely different- black, yes, but I also see affection, desire and something else, but I'm not quite sure of what it is.  
I now know why legends are just legends. Spencer is cold, cruel and malicious, but only to those he considers enemies. To those that are friends to him or perhaps more, he shows generosity, caring and warmth.  
Contemplating about previous events, thoughts now and things said, I begin to cry.  
  
Chapter 12- Spencer  
Silently, soft waterfalls begin to cascade down her face,  
''What's wrong?''  
''Nothing, everything is right, everything is so...different.''  
I pull her close with a smile and kiss her,  
''You like the difference?'' I ask.  
''You, kind sir, are entirely too bold.'' She answers, flirtatiously.  
''And you, milady, are too tempting.'' I whisper.  
I remember when she feared me... I'll make sure she is never afraid of me again, it hurts too much. I remember when she felt awkward being close to me, I remember when it was uncomfortable for her to be held by me... And now, she would enjoy those things. 


End file.
